1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game-playing apparatus, and more particularly, to a body action game in which one or more players attempt to pass a ball through a hose convoluted around the player's body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are no known body action games which employ a hose and ball. However, the concept has been used as one type of children's game wherein a small ball is put into the sleeve of a shirt at one end and is taken out of the sleeve at the opposite end.
While the known game is fun to play, it is limited to a relatively narrow range of age for participants.